<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic imagines by Asamikozuki, Vespertillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751138">Domestic imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamikozuki/pseuds/Asamikozuki'>Asamikozuki</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertillian/pseuds/Vespertillian'>Vespertillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, Imagines, Post Time Skip, haikyuu imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamikozuki/pseuds/Asamikozuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertillian/pseuds/Vespertillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some domestic fluff. What the boys are like at home in their day to day life. This is post time skip so all are older and in their future jobs, so don’t read if you’re avoiding spoilers!<br/>Might add a few more of them later. This was inspired by a prompt I saw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Osamu</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>-whats he like as a driver?</b> He’s a pretty average driver. Not too fast, not too terrifying. If he’s had a rough week, the side he usually only reserves for Tsumu comes out and he can flip if someone cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he cook?</b> Of course he can, he has always been a hungry boy. He liked experimenting with different foods even as a young kid, onigiri still being his favorite. He learned young that if he cooked Tsumu wouldn’t steal food from him. As he got older he perfected his techniques and would have the team over for dinners and sometimes bring them lunches so he could try out new combinations of onigiri fillings. Sharing food is something he does to show affection and nothing fills him with pride more than people enjoying what he made for them. Not a surprise he turned a life long passion into a career. He still likes to have “family dinners” at the restaurant often times bringing things to make non onigiri meals for you and his staff. </p><p> </p><p><b>-Is he good with laundry?</b> Yes. He’s always been the more quiet and responsible twin. Making sure him and tsumu’s uniforms were clean. Hates ironing, but will do it if the dryer doesn’t do the trick. He knows his clothes from the restaurant get gross, so he makes a separate load for his work clothes so they don’t get anything weird on your clothes. Makes sure he puts something that smells good but subtle on the dryer balls so all his clothes smell fresh.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how good is he at saving money?</b> Boy opened his own business in his early 20’s hell yes he’s good with money! He will splurge on the occasional fancy meal or saves up for a trip to a new country to try their cusine. He also invests in his things and believes if you buy quality and take care of it, it will last. So he doesn’t need much.  But he has a budget and he successfully sticks to it.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how long does he shower for?</b> It depends. If it’s before work and after the gym, 15 minutes ish. He wants to be clean and well groomed for work. If its after work, longer because he’s tired and usually sore from all the moving around and lifting that he does trying to make sure his employees know that he’s there to do more than his fair share since this is his dream. He likes having the warm water wash over him and clean off the accidents of the day and soothe his muscles.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he give massages?</b> Have you seen the hands and arms on this boy? Yes he can. They are a little rough, but good for getting knots out. He usually ends it with pulling you into his chest and running his fingers through your hair. He’s not one for oils and such but if you ask he’ll do his best as long as you reciprocate for him.</p><p> </p><p><b>-is he clean?</b> Very. He showers multiple times a day due to work outs and the restaurant. He works with food all day so he has to be. He always has been clean though, it’s been one of those simple pleasures that make him feel good about himself. Especially when someone compliments how good he smells or his outfit for the day. He might leave some dishes on the coffee table if you’re eating and watching a movie together but he always cleans up before bed. His living space is minimal but tidy and he can be a little sporadic at times but he makes sure things are back in their place once a day. He cherishes his roomba like people do pets, it helps him save time. He’s affectionately named it tsumtsum and laughs when it gets stuck in dumb places.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how early does he wake up in the mornings?</b> Not an early riser since the restaurant is open later. But he does like to get in a morning work out and breakfast with you before he has to open for lunch. Gets up around 8ish consistently.</p><p> </p><p><b>-favorite breakfast?</b> Anything you cook for him. He loves breakfast and brunch because it’s the one meal he can usually eat out for. It’s also the one you usually cook for him since he spends most of his time cooking all day. He’s not super into sweet things, but enjoys the occasions you make waffles with all the toppings. He usually prefers some type of eggs with some type of breakfast meat (surprise him he loves it).</p><p> </p><p><b>-does he smell good?</b> Always. On days he’s working he smells like the scents he puts in the laundry and the cedar soap he uses, mixed with a slight nutty scent from the rice at the shop. On days he’s not working, he’ll wear cologne since he doesn’t get to do it at the restaurant. Usually something spicy with an underlying in vanilla. Smell is a huge thing to him since it’s so crucial to how you experience food, it gives him confidence to know he smells good.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kita</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>-whats he like as a driver?</b> Calm and careful. He follows speed limits, uses his signal. He’s a model driver.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he cook?</b> Granny taught her boy well. This man may not get fancy with his cooking but the simplicity of it is beautiful. He really knows how to bring out the natural flavors of the ingredients especially the rice. He knows what goes into growing it so he’s able to adjust the seasoning to how it was cultivated that year. It’s even better when him and Osamu get together once a month to test that months supply. Everyone at the restaurant hopes they’re working that night do they can try out what they create together.</p><p> </p><p><b>-Is he good with laundry?</b> Yes. To say he is methodical is an understatement. He spot treats things, separtes delicates into special bags, adjusts cycles to the type of clothing. If you’re going to do something do it right the first time. He doesn’t like overly scented detergents but has found a few that smell earthy that remind him of growing up that he’s fond of.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how good is he at saving money?</b> This man sticks to his budget. He has a business to run and knows that crops are not always reliable and nature can take away as fast as she provides so he plans for that. He has a pretty good savings account for those times which allows him to feel comfortable splurging every now and again on a unique experience. Whether that is a trip, a night out, or on some clothes, he plans his expenditures wisely.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how long does he shower for?</b> Boy has been perfecting his routine since he was young. He doesn’t like wasting water so he will shut off the facet while washing his face in the sink. He is traditional so he quickly washes the day off of him so he can soak in the hot spring he has in the back on his house on the farm to relieve his muscles of the work they did that day.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he give massages?</b> Yes but they are more gentle and he will ask where its bothering you for a more specific spot treatment. He is always concerned if you’re holding tension you shouldn’t and will come up behind you frequently rubbing your shoulders to help you relax. He will never ask you to reciprocate but it melts his heart when you notice he’s in need of it too.</p><p> </p><p><b>-is he clean?</b> Kita gives Marie Kondo a run for her money. Everything has a place in his home and it goes back there when its not being used. Books are alphabetical, the kitchen is immaculate, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen a more organized closet outside of ikea. He is truly astounding, you don’t know where he finds the time.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how early does he wake up in the mornings?</b> Very early. He wants to get a head start on the most physically demanding tasks before the sun is out and bearing down on him.</p><p> </p><p><b>-favorite breakfast?</b> Anything seasonal. He keeps it to a protein, pickled veggies from his farm, and a side of the rice he’s grown. Many people gift him things they’ve grown in thanks for his rice.Having the reminder of people’s kindness in the things he makes in the morning gives him a great start to his day.</p><p> </p><p><b>-does he smell good?</b> He smells wild. He has cologne but only uses it for special occasions since he’s always working outside but you love his smell all the same. He comes in smelling of the land, sunshine, and the soap he uses. It reminds you to get outside more and appreciate the things around you. Smelling him is refreshing like a walk through a forest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Suga</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>-whats he like as a driver?</b> Suga drives like how he acts. He’s careful and calm most of the time, but if a jam comes on he is singing at the top of his lungs, dancing in his seat, and moving his arms around. He usually doesn’t give into road rage but if someone cuts him off while someone is in the car with him he throws the mom arm across their chest and has some choice words for them.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he cook?</b> He can! He has a few recipes that are his favorite that he’s nailed and everything else he tries his best and 9/10 times succeeds.  He has a great knowledge of cooking and techniques and is always willing to try new recipes. He watches cooking shows to fall asleep so he can pick up a few tips before drifting off.</p><p> </p><p><b>-Is he good with laundry?</b> Of course! Suga prides himself on being put together so he does his laundry weekly and makes sure his uniforms and button ups are ready for the following week. He tries his best to keep things wrinkle free and will iron as he puts things away unless he’s had a stressful week then he hopes the dryer helps him out. Loves comfortable blankets and clothes so he makes sure he puts something that smells nice in with them in the dryer so he can smell that just cleaned scent all week long.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how good is he at saving money?</b> He’s very good at this. He doesn’t need much he just likes spending time with those he cares about. He also wants to make sure he has the ability to do the things that make him happy so he’s able to put aside most impulse items to think of the greater good. He likes letting loose and spending time with friends so he does allow himself a little for those afterwork drinks and weekend brunches.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how long does he shower for?</b> Suga has his routine down so about 10-15 minutes. Unless he’s trying a new face mask or doing some extra pampering or grooming. Sometimes he can get carried away singing a new song while rinsing his hair. You love hearing him enjoy himself in the morning, it means he’s going to have a great day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>-can he give massages?</b> He loves physical affection and this is one of the ways he shows it. He gives great massages, asking for all the spots that are bothering you while making sure to incorporate your whole back into it. This act can very easily turn into something more intimate, if you’re willing, as he loves placing kisses along your smooth skin as he helps you work your stress out. Unless he’s had a particularly bad day, if you approach him offering a massage he will definitely make sure you both get to relieve some tension together at the end.</p><p> </p><p><b>-is he clean?</b> Immaculately so. He likes things in their place, it helps him stay focused and feel in control since he is a naturally organized person. He likes knowing that while he might not have the most expensive place, he can always trust that when people come over they will feel at home because it’s clean. He is still human and can have off days, but deep cleaning is always a part of his weekend and he makes sure to always clean up after himself at his own place and others. Always offers to do the dishes for you when he’s over if you’ve cooked.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how early does he wake up in the mornings?</b> He wakes up EARLY. Not because he likes it but he likes to get a work out in before he goes to teach to relieve stress and wake him up for the day. This gives him enough time to do his little rituals and spend some time with you if stay over. He loves starting his morning with you, it puts his mind at ease.</p><p> </p><p><b>-favorite breakfast?</b> He doesn’t have a ton of time in the morning so he either preps things to just heat up through out the week or keeps it simple with a few eggs and some toast (don’t forget the sriracha, he loves it spicy). Usually has coffee or tea as well to get him going and ready for all the questions awaiting him at work.</p><p> </p><p><b>-does he smell good?</b> He smells amazing. Since he’s a teacher he can’t wear cologne to school due to potential allergies for students. He does make sure his skin care and deodorant smell great as a substitute. He picks a lot of things with lavender in it since its calming but also loves herbal scents like patchouli, sage and eucalyptus. He wears cologne on the weekends and likes to change them to his moods.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukki</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>-whats he like as a driver?</b> Tuskki is cool, calm and collected. Not much phases him driving. He always has a killer playlist going with the window down, arm on the door. He doesn’t give into road rage but if someone cuts him off he will be the person to follows them for a few miles calmly flipping them off the whole time expressionless.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he cook? </b>He gets by. He’s not a good focused person so he hasn’t dedicated much time to perfecting his culinary skills but he can take care of himself. He prefers to order in for special occasions but will try new recipes if it’s something you do together. He does make a mean strawberry shortcake.</p><p> </p><p><b>-Is he good with laundry?</b> He’s meticulous but doesn’t spend too much time on it. Once a week he washes everything so his uniforms and button ups are clean and pressed. Does like scented dryer sheets.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how good is he at saving money? </b>Very good. He likes what he likes and knows in order to get where he wants to be he has to be patient. Likes saving up for the best sound equipment for his home and for trips to see some of the places he only gets to talk about at the museum.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how long does he shower for?</b> If it’s after a game, a long time. Letting the warm water wash away his aches and sweat. It’s a small joy and he savors it. Day to day about 10-15 minutes, he can get all his skin care and grooming done in that time.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he give massages? </b>He’s got broad shoulders and large hands. Physically he’s built for this. He’s not a largely affectionate person but will come up and rub your shoulders if he sees you’re tense. You will probably have to ask for what you want past that but he will happily oblige. He will never ask you to reciprocate since he feels like it would be a burden due to his size, but if you surprise him with it, soft Tsukki will come out and he might even cuddle with you at the end.</p><p> </p><p><b>-is he clean?</b> Very. Much like the rest of his life, he likes to take control of the things that he can because it makes him feel accomplished. His apt is tidy and he always cleans up after himself when at anyone’s house. He’s always freshly showered and dressed and keeps his personal effects curated like he does his fav playlists.</p><p><b>-how early does he wake up in the mornings? </b>Pretty early depending on his schedule. He usually has practice with the team. He tries to sleep in on his off days since his day can be pretty packed. Likes to wake up a few hours before he has to be anywhere to wake up, make breakfast and enjoy the latest updates on his phone while his coffee helps him charge for the day.</p><p> </p><p><b>-favorite breakfast? </b>Loooooves strawberry waffles. Is an acceptable way to eat shortcake for breakfast. Tsukki has a bit of a sweet tooth.</p><p> </p><p><b>-does he smell good?</b> Yesssss. Tsukki has one of those specific comforting smells that is a combination of all the things he does and is a part of. He always smells like a combination of the soap/skin care products/deodorant he uses mixed with coffee and and something that feels comforting like old books. You’re not quite sure what it is, but it’s uniquely him. You love breathing him in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kuroo</b>
</p><p><b>-whats he like as a driver? </b>Kuroo is a calculated driver but he definitely drives depending on his mood. He can make you want to slink down in your seat and cover your eyes at times, but you know he knows what he’s doing and is calculateing every move as he goes. Most times he’s pretty chill.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he cook? </b>He can cook specific things. He hangs with Bo a lot and has picked up some grilling tips from him. He also hangs out with kenma a ton and has come up with some truly terrible concoctions consisting of Doritos, Marc and cheese, and whatever other garbage kenma only keeps in the house. It’s almost impressive what he’s been able to make from convenience store food.</p><p> </p><p><b>-Is he good with laundry? </b>He is clean and consistent but doesn’t put more energy into it than needed. Boy doesn’t fix his permanent bed head, why would he iron his shirts. The vb association has a dry cleaning service he is very thankful for.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how good is he at saving money? </b>Kuroo loves spending time with friends and treating people. He has himself on a budget for this now because at one point he ended up 2K in the hole one month just from a few drunken brunch outings. He loves to have a good time but also likes being able to buy what he wants when he needs it so his budget keeps him on track.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how long does he shower for? </b>About 10 minutes. He has his grooming routine down. If he wants to relax after a long day he’ll soak in a bath or go to a hot spring.</p><p> </p><p><b>-can he give massages? </b>Can this mans give massages?! He’s got big hands attached to well muscled arms and broad shoulders and he knows how to use them. He is a more physically affectionate person and wants people to feel comfortable so he will be the person to ask if your tense and in need of some relief. In a relationship he pulls out no stops. He loves touching you as much as he loves to be touched and will work your entire back until you tell him to stop. He won’t usually ask to reciprocate but loves when you do the same for him. This usually ends up in the bedroom if you let him run with it.</p><p> </p><p><b>-is he clean?</b> He tries his best. Physically he is immaculate and when he’s over at people’s houses he cleans up after himself. His home is tidy but he definitely gets distracted and needs to do a reset once a week to make sure everything is back where it needs to be.</p><p> </p><p><b>-how early does he wake up in the mornings? </b>Like 6? He likes to get a run in and some weights before he has to go to work.</p><p> </p><p><b>-favorite breakfast? </b>Depends on his mood, sometimes he’s a shake guy and other times he’ll make some eggs and bacon. </p><p> </p><p><b>-does he smell good? ALWAYS </b>He loves cologne and has a few to suite his noods. They are never overpowering and are usually a mix of something woody, spicy, with a undertone of a light floral scent so it’s just a bit sweet. You definitely steal his shirts and jackets just to wrap yourself in his scent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>